Winter at Skyhold
by RedTigerRose
Summary: A writing prompt from /DragonAge on Reddit! Week One, Prompt Two: Starlight, the scent of winter, breath catching


It had been snowing heavily for the better part of a week, giving an overwhelming sense of isolation to the residents of Skyhold as they hunkered down inside next to roaring fires and steaming bowls of hot rabbit stew. The constant stream of new recruits that had been coming through the main gates after their arrival had slowed from a trickle to hardly a drip, with the mountain roads being too blocked for safe travel. With the strong winds of winter beating against the walls came the absence of the usually constant flutter of feathers as the Spymaster's birds came to and fro with news from the outside world - the world could have ended outside the valley, for all they knew, and they would be the last to find out.

People tried to stay indoors as much as possible, only venturing out into the was it high snow when absolutely necessary - the Horsemaster showed the most devotion to his post, tending to the great creatures with blankets and keeping them fed and strong for battles to come. The wind howled during the night, rattling windows and moaning across the battlements as guards hunkered down in their thick furs, faces turned from the never-ending grasps of winter and gripping their spears in silent watch.

Tensions seemed to grow within the castle as people were forced to remain cooped up with one another for longer periods than usual. The head cook was heard berating her fellow cooks over slicing onions too thick or not using enough water for broth. Many of the recruits were unable to train because of the poor weather and being cooped up together in the barracks created drama that otherwise wouldn't have happened, such as arguments over a pair of slippers and someone mispronouncing 'Inquisition'. The Commander became more than annoyed at the reports he got from his lieutenants of the mundane complaints he had from his recruits.

"These are my soldiers…" he grumbled as he took another report about an argument over one recruit being accused of hiding another recruit's undergarments.

The first day that the snow stopped was like a breath of fresh air. The sun was finally shining on the crystalline surroundings of Skyhold. People ventured out, relieved of their cabin fever at last as they gulped down fresh air and felt the wind through their hair. With the newfound freedom came the continuation of "business as usual" - recruits started shovelling snow and clearing the walkways. Windows were opened to let the cool air clear out the stifled tension of the past week.

Skyhold all but sprung to life in a matter of hours; chatter and laughter could be heard all around as people enjoyed the outside once more. Even the head cook could be heard cracking a joke or two as she busied herself with the pies, jam smeared across her apron.

As the sun dipped low between the distant mountains of the valley, the tavern grew busy once more. With each creak of the opening door came a flood of light across the snow covered ground and the sound of merry laughter and jolly music from the Bard's lute floated across the yard.

The sky deepened to a violet as the Commander slowly walked along the battlements, finally able to enjoy his usually daily evening stroll as he gazed out into the distance, hoping for the fresh air to clear his mind from the hustle and bustle of the day. His cheeks were bright pink from the cold, his nose frozen by the very scent of winter as he slowly ascended the steps on the western walls of Skyhold. It was quieter on this side, the gardens lying dormant in the winter chill, the noise from there tavern all but a muffled echo.

He saw her by starlight, leaning against the battlement wall and gazing up at the clear sky and half crescent moon nestled between the cliffs in the distant. She was wrapped in a fur-lined coat that reached her feet, which were bundled up inside thick leather boots. She turned when he approached, her eyes lightening up when they recognized him.

"It's nice to be out again, isn't it?" she said as he leaned up against the wall next to her.

"It is," he answered.

In silence they gazed up at the constellations forming on the velvet night sky, a sight both thought would be forever forsaken with the heavy winter that had been upon them the day before. A simple pleasure that both seemed to share, unbeknownst to each other - escaping the roles they were expected to play in the Inquisition to enjoy the beauty of nature. The moon and stars shone down on the snow covered mountains and valley below them, a lilac hue dotted with dark trees and the river cutting through like a silk ribbon.

"It's so beautiful," she said, sighing wistfully to herself.

He felt his breath catching in his throat as he looked at her again, the sad longing in her eyes and darkened hair around a pale face, rosy cheeks and a small, upturned nose, full lips like the petals of a rose. He cleared his throat before answering.

"The most beautiful sight I have ever seen."


End file.
